The use of head set speakers is well-known, including those which receive radio transmissions and those which are attached to cassette, CD ROM and MP3 playing devices. Such head set speakers have several advantages over loudspeaker systems. They reduce interference with other people, provide high fidelity, and tend to minimize the interference of background noise present in the listening environment.
Unfortunately, known head set speakers have a tendency to prevent the wearer from hearing ambient sound. For example, where a runner is wearing a head set, the sound of the approach of an on-coming car may go unnoticed.
Where a typical head set is equipped with a radio tuner, it is generally the case that reception is at times markedly worse than larger receivers with superior antennas. In an effort to maximize portability and to minimize size, designers have generally failed to optimize antenna functionality. As a result, the antenna is inadequate for reception in many conditions.
Similarly, in part due to their smaller size, some of the speakers used in the construction of head sets are not as responsive, do not have the range and tend to have greater distortion than speakers constructed without regard to size.
What is needed is a head set having a built-in tuner, superior speaker fidelity and a more effective antenna design.